


Big Daddy and the Lesbian Rights

by fagstar



Category: Serena - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagstar/pseuds/fagstar
Summary: lesbian rights!





	Big Daddy and the Lesbian Rights

**Author's Note:**

> hehe

The sun was shining on the morning of June 23rd. Serena, Elias, and Serena's Dad were headed to Toronto for the pride march. Big Daddy Dwanye and Hee Hee were in their hammy harnesses, ready to walk on leash. As they drove, Serena's dad (Steve) swerved in and out of traffic. 

"I fucking hate dumbass drivers," he said to Serena and Elias. They nodded in understanding. They too hated dumbass drivers.

"Hey Serena, remember that guy that almost ran you over when he went over the fence into my greenhouse? He was a piece of work." Steve fumed. Elias snickered.

Big Daddy spoke, startling Steve. "I support dumbass driver rights. Dumbass driver rights to shut the fuck up!" He high-fived Hee Hee.

Serena's dad looked at them in the rearview mirror. "Who the fuck was that?" He asked, unnerved. BDD crawled up to the dashboard.

"Me, bitch." He boomed. Steve paled but acceped the fact that his daughters hamsters were self aware.

 

At the parade, Elias got mad at people bashing lesbians. Serena was a lesbian, and she was pretty funky fresh.

"Why do we even need the L in front of LGBTQIA+?" asked a girl with the pan and ace flags. Elias spun around and faced her, a murderous expression on his face.

"It's LGBT you bitch." He said.

"Yeah!" cried BDD, climbing on his shoulder.

"Okay, sure. But why do we need an L?" she said snarkily.

Big Daddy launched himself at her face. He looked her dead in the eyes before speaking.

"Lesbian rights, you piece of shit."

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome serena xoxo


End file.
